Team Kyuubi vs. Team Nintendo! Episode 30
30 minutes after cake was eaten... Kyuubi) Ability Activate! Aeroic Charge! ( Aero Tails uses his jet pack and rockets into the opponent ) Nintendo) Ability Activate! Burnstop! ( Magmaburn Roxanoid jumps into the air and lands on the opponent with a burst of heat ) ( Roxanoid jumps into the air ) ( Aero Tails chases Roxanoid, flying upwards ) Magmaburn Roxanoid) Bad kitty! ( A burst of flames come from Roxanoid's feet ) ( Aero Tails gets blinded, while Roxanoid's feet hit Aero Tails' head and slams him head first to the ground ) ( Tigressoid watches his teammate crash into the ground ) Pyro) Ability Activate! Tiger's Pride! ( Tigressoid attacks with the poles on his wings ) ( Tigressoid charges towards Roxanoid with his wings folded backwards and poles pointing to Roxanoid ) Nintendo) Ability Activate! Magma-burst! ( Magmaburn Roxanoid roundhouse kicks, releasing magma from his kick ) ( Tigressoid swings his pole ) ( Roxanoid ducks ) ( Tigressoid swings both his poles ) ( Roxanoid backflips onto a rock, while Tigressoid's poles crash onto Aero Tails ) Aero Tails) RAOW! Tigressoid) MEWR! ( Roxanoid jumps off the rock with a magma burst ) Aero Tails) I'm your teammate! *Jets away* Tigressoid) I'M STILL N-*Magma blasts against his face* ( Tigressoid flies away ) Mike) Ability Activate! Burning Forceback! ( Sarieror creates a barrier of heat that pushes an opponent back ) ( Volcano Dragonoid fist gets stuck in the barrier, while the heat pushes his body ) Pyro) Ability Activate!'' ''Volcanic Blast! ( Volcano Dragonoid fires a magma blast at his opponent, from his chest ) ( A blast crashes into the ground, breaking Volcano Dragonoid free from the barrier and sending him into the air ) ( The barrier falls apart as Tigressiod flies towards Sarieror ) Mike) Ability Activate! Guardian Slash 2! ( Sarieror spins with a midsection slash ) ( Tigressoid gets hit by Sarieror's sword and flies towards Electrilyr ) Jane) Ability Activate! Chain Hold! ( Electrilyr grabs the opponent with her long chainy body ) ( Tigressoid's leg gets caught in the chain ) ( Electrilyr smashes Tigressoid onto the ground and pulls him in ) ( Electrilyr pulls a knocked out Tigressoid into the air and coils her chainy body around his ) Jane) Ability Activate! Electro-flow! ( Elerctrilyr electrocutes the opponent with her whole body ) Mike) Ability Activate! Burnwave Forceback! ( Sarieror holds his sword in both his hands, generating heat that pushes his opponent away ) ( Volcano Dragonoid gets pushes away ) Nintendo) Ability Activate! Ruby Crisp Magmash! ( Magmaburn Roxanoid releases a blazing, ruby-red, magma blast towards his opponent ) Jane) Ability Activate! Peridot Tangle Throw! ( Electrilyr twirls with her opponent, then throws him with an electrical field ) ( Volcano Dragonoid, Tigressoid, and Aero Tails crash into each other ) Nintendo) NOW! Ability Activate! Burncore Destruction! ( Magmaburn Roxanoid makes a huge explosion that always hits the opponent, no matter what ) BOOM! ( Volcano Dragonoid, Tigressoid, and Aero Tails fly into the air, in their ball forms, and return to their masters' hands ) [ Meanwhile, in the repair store ] Tigressoid: A tiger-like dragonoid with black stripes and a ruby colored body. His claws are yellow, while his wrist twist with red and orange stripes. He has four paws and a dragonoid style, tiger tail. Two large sticks run from his wings to the ground (One on each wing). Owner: Pyrosmaster ???) NICE! Electrilyr: A bakugan with two wings that have one huge eye on each wing. She has no head, feet, legs, arms, or hands. Her body is chain-like with a long stretch from her wings to her tail. She has two hook like claws on the end of her tail. Movement is swift like a ventus bakugan and electrocutes her opponent with hooking ease. Owner: Jane ???) THIS IS GREAT! *Hits enter and saves the bakugan data of Magmaburn Roxanoid, Volcano Dragonoid, Sarieror, Aero Tails, Tigressoid, and Electrilyr* DA vs. Zach and Ice vs. Nuza! Episode 31 Grade of Team Kyuubi vs. Team Nintendo! Episode 30? S A B C D F Category:Kyuubidrago23 Category:Nintendocan Category:Magmaburn Roxanoid Category:Aero Tails Category:Tigressoid Category:Sarieror Category:Electrilyr Category:Jane Category:Mike Category:Pyrosmaster Category:Wolf Story Epilogue